


Stargazing in L.A.

by TeaGirl42



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e12 X-Cops, F/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirl42/pseuds/TeaGirl42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Mulder has found some closure regarding his family history is he ready to move on with the rest of his life?<br/>A short story based on Mulder and Scully's visit to L.A - what will they do with their evening off following their starring role in 'Cops'.<br/>Angst-free happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleeping in L.A.

**_"You didn't get the proof you wanted Mulder…" Scully looked at him with genuine empathy._ **

**_Mulder registered the camera coming towards them, "Hey, you know it all depends on how they edit it together."_ **

**_Scully smiled and shook her head, "This is going to be a hard one to write up…"_ **   

 

* * *

Mulder looked down at the pavement, smiled and then looked up at the camera crew, "You about done?"

The cameraman shrugged, "You guys off duty? Then we're done…"

"In that case, we are definitely _done,"_ Scully replied emphatically.

"Then we're out of here. See you guys around..." The cameraman said as he started to pack up.

"Would you be dreadfully offended if I said ' _not if I see you first'_?" Mulder asked.

The cameraman laughed and sauntered away with his colleagues.

Mulder looked at Scully, "Breakfast?"

Scully sighed, "I'm exhausted…I think I just need sleep…"

"You _need_ food as well, Scully. How about we stop for something to eat on the way back to the motel? I'm too hyped to sleep right away anyway," He suggested.

Scully managed a weak smile, "Sounds like a plan."

"Need a lift?" One of the deputies asked.

Scully shook her head, "As long as Agent Mulder doesn't mind I think I'd like to walk, it's not far."

Mulder looked surprised, "I thought you were tired?"

"We'll walk slow, Mulder…like you said I'm tired but not ready to sleep yet. I saw an all-night diner not far from our motel."

Mulder shrugged at the deputy, "Whatever the lady wants…"

Scully started walking away and Mulder instinctively followed; when they were side-by-side he slowed down to match her pace.

"I'm definitely an East Coast girl…" Scully observed quietly after a few minutes.

"I thought you spent a lot of time in San Diego growing up?" Mulder asked.

"We were only ever passing through," Scully replied simply. "I also hated those cameras…" she added.

Mulder laughed, "So all in all you've had a fabulous trip?"

Scully sighed, "Could have been better…" she looked up at Mulder and smiled. She couldn't help but notice how good he looked. "Busy this evening?"

Mulder pulled a face, "Busy? _Me?_   We're in L.A…"

"You could have a date…" Scully suggested carefully.

Mulder laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. He stopped walking and turned to look at her incredulously, "Scully, I haven't had a date in _D.C._ for almost eight years why on earth would you think I'd be on a date in _L.A?"_

Scully looked embarrassed and shrugged, "I don't know why I said _date -_  I guess I just didn't want to sound like I was assuming you would be available."

Mulder looked bewildered, "You really _are_ tired, Scully…" he said with amusement. "So is there a reason you were asking or were you just trying to draw attention to my complete lack of social life?"

Scully smiled at him and shook her head. Then she started walking again so Mulder joined her, "I thought maybe…I had an idea for possibly clawing some enjoyment back out of this trip. Doing something we might _both_ enjoy."

"Are you coming on to me?" Mulder asked teasingly.

Scully blushed and didn't meet his eyes when she replied, "Jesus Mulder, if you're going to be an ass about it we can just not bother…"

Mulder felt immediately contrite, "I'm sorry…I don't know why I said that, Scully. Really, what did you want to do?"

"They have open evenings at the observatory in Griffith Park," she said still refusing to look up at him. "We have the evening off so I thought we could go...to the park…maybe take some food…look at the stars…"

Mulder almost swallowed his tongue, Scully wanted to go on a picnic and look at the stars… _with him?_ He tried to sound calm, "I…that sounds like fun, Scully…I'd like to do that… _with you."_

Scully smiled now and met his cautious gaze, "Good…I'd like to as well. I'm sorry I snapped before, I know you were only teasing…it's just been a long night...and I _really_ hated those camera's."

Mulder smiled in wonder, "That's funny because I _know_ they loved you."

Scully looked up at him in confusion.

"You looked _beautiful,_ Scully…" Mulder explained awkwardly.

Scully looked away and didn't reply for almost five minutes as they continued walking. They reached the diner near the motel and she held the door open for him.

He nearly tripped onto his ass when he heard Scully murmur, _"You looked good too, Mulder…"_ as he passed by.

* * *

They ended up eating at the diner and then they walked back to the motel at a little after 9am. They stood at their _separate_ doors to their _adjoining_ rooms and looked up at each other.

"So…I'll see you at around 4 pm?" Scully asked tentatively.

Mulder nodded, "4 pm sounds good…then we can write up some notes and still have time to pick up some food before we… _go out."_

" _Go out…"_ Scully repeated weirdly.

"So, Scully…" Mulder began awkwardly, "…is that what we're doing? Are we… _going out?"_

"You said you wanted to, have you changed your mind? " Scully asked with confusion.

"No, I don't mean… _shit…_ " Mulder moved away from his door and walked towards her slightly, "I meant…the picnic and _stargazing_ …it sounds like…"

"…A date." Scully took pity on him and finished his sentence. "We've been friends for a long time, Mulder, our lives are complicated enough…" she started to say.

"Of course…I didn't mean to suggest anything. We're friends, Scully…of course, we're friends…you're my best friend...and best friends go out _all the time_." Mulder felt embarrassed that he'd misread things.

"I was _going_ to say that things are complicated enough without _forcing_ labels," she clarified. "You _are_ my best friend, Mulder, we're more than that I think…no, I _know_ we're more than that…but let's just have some fun okay?"

_"Fun…"_ Mulder repeated with a smile, his heart beating faster than his exterior betrayed. "Fun sounds like… _fun."_

Scully laughed, "I think we need a break…the last few months have brought us _both_ some closure. Is it selfish of me to admit that I need to spend some time with you? Some _personal_ time, so that I can reassure myself that you really are… _okay."_

Mulder nodded understandingly, "I am you know? I really _am_ okay. In fact, I think I'm better than I've been in a long time...and…well...I still have _you_."

Scully felt tears spring to her eyes and she lifted her hand to his cheek, "Get some sleep, Mulder…I'll see you in a few hours."

Mulder surprised her when he tilted his head and kissed her palm. He ignored the small gasp that Scully couldn't hold back and he smiled affectionately, "Sleep well, Scully…"

Then he turned, slipped into his room, shut the door and leaned his back against it – things were changing, and maybe now he was _finally_ ready to move on with his life.

 


	2. Dating in L.A.

Mulder woke at a little after 2 pm; he showered and dressed then stood by the connecting door listening for any tell-tale noises that might suggest that his partner was awake. He smiled when he heard her shower running and looked at the time; 2:30, was that too soon?

Mulder laughed at himself and ran his hand through his damp hair, when had he started to second-guess his behaviour towards his partner? It's not like his attraction to her was new; hell he'd _wanted_ her for years. After a little self-analysis, Mulder had settled on the fact that he'd only started to nervously consider his behaviour when he'd accepted two facts…

 _One,_ he was ready.

 _Two,_ he was pretty sure that she _wanted_ him too.

This wasn't just a physical thing.

He wanted her body - he **_really_** wanted her body - but she was also his best friend and his _partner_ …in every meaning of that word. If they did this it would be forever.

He _needed_ her forever.

And for the first time in his life, that thought didn't scare him.

He was scared of rejection, but he still trusted her enough to try.

He was scared of not being enough, but now he had some closure on his past maybe he had _enough_ of himself to give to her.

He was scared of not being able to protect her, but he knew that they would _always_ be stronger together.

He was scared of losing her, but not enough to never _truly_ have her.

His real _truth_ was that Fox Mulder had long accepted that his only hope for happiest lay with Dana Scully…and finally he felt brave enough to consider _claiming_ that happiness.

Mulder walked boldly to the connecting door and knocked loudly. A few seconds later Scully answered in her robe...her hair was wet and her face was clean…

His mind went blank.

* * *

Scully answered the door and Mulder stood there opening and closing his mouth like a guppy.

"You alright, Mulder?" She asked with a smile. She noticed his eyes flicker down to the top of her robe and laughed lightly, " _Mulder?_ I said are you okay?"

Mulder seemed to shake himself out of his stupor and quickly met Scully's eyes, "Me? Yeah sure…erm...sorry I'm early."

Scully shook her head in amusement, "I guess you are a little early…but there's no need to apologise." She walked over to draw her curtains back and let some light in. "Shall we work in yours or mine?"

Mulder shrugged.

"Let's work in yours," Scully decided. "You get set-up while I dress…I won't take long."

"No rush Scully, like I said…I'm early," Mulder repeated pointlessly as he turned to walk back into his room and started to shut the door.

"Leave the door, Mulder, we can talk while I change…" Scully said nonchalantly.

Mulder shrugged and went over to the desk in his room. He started to pull out their files and papers before he quickly glanced over at the door, he could see her shadows and hear her movements as she changed just out of his line of sight.

He felt his cock harden at the thought of Scully standing _naked_ just a few feet away.

"So Scully…" he said trying to distract himself, "…do you have much to do?"

Mulder saw Scully slip across the doorway in her bra and panties; he looked away and felt his mouth go dry.

"Not much, as long as we get the main points down the reports should write themselves once we get back to D.C…I mean there's only so much we _can_ say for sure," she added with a small laugh.

"They have it _all_ on film this time, Scully!" Mulder reasoned enthusiastically.

Scully walked into his room wearing denim jeans and a pale blue fitted t-shirt, she wore very little makeup and her hair already had a slight kink in it as it dried. "Define _all,_ Mulder…" she said teasingly, "…in reality they actually got _very little_ on film…at least very little that they could realistically use."

Mulder smiled at her, "You looked lovely…" he remarked - completely ignoring Scully's dismissal of night's work.

Scully blushed and looked away, "I'll need to straighten my hair before we leave…it's a mess."

Mulder shook his head and instinctively reached to take a lock in between his fingers, "You look great, Scully. We're not at work this evening, why don't you leave it?"

Scully gasped a little and looked up, incidentally moving her hair from his fingers, "You think I look…?" She started to ask self-consciously.

"You look beautiful, Scully, you _always_ look beautiful. You don't need to make an effort getting ready tonight, it's just _us…_ " Mulder said softly.

"And what if I _want_ to make an effort… _for you…?"_ She asked with uncharacteristic shyness.

"I'm the last person in the world who you _ever_ need to make an effort for, Scully, you take my breath away in scrubs with human guts smeared down your apron."

Scully laughed nervously and smiled at him, "Erm…well _that's_ a bit weird, Mulder…but still...it's nice to know."

She sat at the table and looked at the other seat, signalling him to sit down.

They sat working in silence for seveal minutes and then Scully suddenly reached over and brushed the sleeve of his shirt, "I like this, Mulder, it suits you."

Mulder smiled at her and carefully asked, "If _I_ wanted to make an effort…is there anything that you would like me to…"

"I _love_ your glasses," she blurted out, "I mean we _are_ stargazing...and they do say you shouldn't wear lenses for too long..." Scully stalled awkwardly.

Mulder grinned, _"Agent Scully!"_ he replied with mock shock. "Do you have a fetish for men in glasses?"

Scully went bright red, "I don't have a _fetish,_ Mulder. I just…"

Mulder got up and walked over to the bathroom. A minute later he came out and walked to his bag, after digging through it he pulled out his new pair of reading glasses and slipped them on.

Scully smiled at him and shook her head, "It's silly, don't feel you have to..."

Mulder sat next to her and grinned. "If I'd known you like men in glasses I would have worn them more often," he winked.

Scully averted her eyes and smiled as she tried to concentrate on their work, "I didn't actually say I like _men_ in glasses… _just you,"_ she clarified quietly. After a long pause, she continued, "We're getting braver aren't we?"

Mulder smiled, "Fear is temporary, Scully…but regret can last forever. Maybe we're _both_ coming to realise that some things are worth taking that leap of faith for."

"It's not quite so scary...jumping together," Scully said with measured objectivity.

"It's all about keeping our eyes on the _prize_ Scully," Mulder added with a smile.

Scully glanced up and saw him watching her out of the corner of his eyes; she smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

Four hours later and they were walking up the hill towards the observatory.

"It's a beautiful evening," Mulder said contentedly.

"It is…" Scully replied and bit her lip anxiously before slipping her hand into his.

Mulder glanced down at Scully's tiny hand cradled in his and felt his chest clench; she was always _so_ much braver than he was. He squeezed her hand lightly and made a silent vow to himself; before this evening ended he would feel her lips on his again…only this time it would just be the _beginning._

Scully looked over to the left, "Shall we sit under that tree for a while? We could eat?"

Mulder nodded, "Sounds good, Scully, I asked them to pack some wine and glasses with the food."

Scully spread out a blanket they had borrowed from the motel owner and sat leaning against the tree. She pulled out a stack of plastic cups and a carton of wine, then grinned at Mulder.

"Only the very best for _my_ Scully…" Mulder said with a smirk.

Scully pushed through the box and pulled out the little spout before pouring them both a 'glass' of wine, "Am I? _Your_ Scully I mean…" she asked with a small smile.

Mulder took his cup and sipped it… The wine wasn't all _that_ bad considering. He smiled before looking up to meet her eyes and confidently replied, "You're all I have, Scully...I'd like to think that you are. Or at least that you _could_ be."

"Or perhaps that I _have_ been and always will be…?" Scully completed with a hopeful question in her tone.

"Scully, can I…?" Mulder started to ask, but then reminded himself to be _brave_. He leaned forward and covered her lips with his.

Mulder felt Scully gasp and then flick out her tongue, lightly touching his bottom lip. He moved and deepened the kiss a little, but before he got too carried away Mulder pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Scully if I don't stop kissing you _now_ I'll be kissing you all evening, I want us to enjoy our food and watch the stars together."

Scully grinned and then licked her lips, "Okay…" she said with only a hint of disappointment.

Mulder groaned quietly and dropped his head back, "Do you intentionally _try_ to torture me?" he asked laughing.

Scully looked confused, completely unaware of her subconscious action.

"You have a _devastatingly_ sexy mouth, Scully, please don't poke your little tongue out and lick your lips seconds after I have made a valiant effort to stop kissing you," Mulder smiled and bit _his_ bottom lip.

"How about a deal?" Scully suggested while attempting to hide her blush. "I've been _dying_ to suck on that lower lip of yours for _years_. You stop gnawing at it…and _I'll_ stop licking mine."

Mulder laughed loudly and leaned in to brush his cheek against hers, "Why is this so easy, Scully? Shouldn't this be awkward? Or terrifying?"

Scully pulled back and rubbed her nose contentedly along his, "Maybe that's when the chemistry isn't right?"

"We _do_ have chemistry…" Mulder conceded.

"Or one of the couple aren't completely sure?" Scully suggested.

Mulder smiled as Scully moved closer and dropped her head to his shoulder, "And we are _sure_ aren't we."

"We're a partnership, Mulder, and we're ready to move on…together," Scully clarified. "But that doesn't mean I'm not nervous…"

"It's a big step…" Mulder agreed.

Scully nodded, "The biggest step we'll ever take."

"It _will_ work out…one way or another." Mulder said confidently.

"Why _are_ we so sure?" Scully asked, genuinely surprised by her sudden confidence after all these years of doubt and insecurity.

Mulder leaned back, put his arm around Scully and pulled her into an embrace. "I think at some point we both came to the mutual realisation that there won't ever be anyone else…that failure is _not_ an option."

Scully laughed, "You're actually quoting _Apollo 13_ at me?"

"You see _that's_ one of the reasons why I love you, Scully…you're secretly as geeky as I am, you just hide it better," Mulder murmured happily.

They were silent for several long minutes, staring at the night sky and enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms - no trauma, no pretence.

After a while, Scully whispered quietly, "You do look _incredibly_ sexy in those glasses…" she paused for a few seconds and then added, "...and I love you too, Mulder."

* * *

"The full moon looks beautiful...the sky is _so_ clear." Scully said happily as they walked down the hill.

They'd spent a little time at the observatory but then they'd both reached an unspoken agreement that tonight they wanted to spend some time alone.

"I'd like a telescope one day," Mulder said slipping his hand into Scully's and staring up at the sky as they walked.

"It's a bit bright in D.C.," Scully pointed out, "and you don't even have anywhere to put one."

Mulder rolled his eyes, "Always the practical one, Agent Scully _._ I won't _always_ live there, who knows where we'll end up."

Scully smiled at the pronoun and nodded, "We could get a telescope…one day…"

He squeezed her hand, "Yes... _we_ could."

Scully bit her lip and looked across at Mulder nervously, "Would you think me _terribly_ slutty if I suggested that we skip out of our evening early and go back to the motel?"

Mulder laughed and then held his breath as he watched her lip slip out of the grasp of her teeth, "Would you think _me_ slutty if I called for a cab?"


	3. Leaping in L.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a piece of fan art created by an insanely talented artist - the picture and link is at the bottom of the page.

Scully shivered as she felt the heat of Mulder's body radiating against her back while she hunted through her bag for the keys.

"Cold?" he asked with concern.

Scully smiled weakly, "No..I'm not cold."

"We can call it a night if you want Scully…?" Mulder said with concern when he noticed her hands shake as she tried to slip the key into the lock.

 

Scully smiled self-consciously and glanced up at him before she looked back at the door, "I'm not nervous Mulder, well certainly not of _you_ anyway. I'm just…well, this is a big step…", the key slid home and she unlocked the door.

"There's no rush here, we can wait…we can talk if you'd like?" Mulder interjected anxiously.

"I don't want to _talk_ to you Mulder," Mulder looked surprised and a little hurt but Scully continued, "This is a big step…" she repeated and then turned to look up into his eyes, "…and I guess I'm just a little… _excited."_

Mulder smiled, "You're sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything...or _anyone_." Scully said with absolutely resolution.

Mulder lifted his trembling hand up to show her. He smiled, "You've been exciting me for years Scully...and _I_ am a little nervous." He lifted his hand up to gently tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and then he leaned down to whisper, "I want to make you happy Scully, more than _anything_..."

Scully felt her knees buckle as his voice vibrated in her ear and his hot breath cascaded down her neck. She laughed at her reaction and reached out to brace her hands against his chest, "You _already_ make me happy Mulder, I chose you a long time ago. My limbs also seem to be inordinately happy to be standing so close to you...you haven't even really _touched_ me yet."

Mulder laughed roughly and dropped his hand to her waist before he started to gently trail kisses down her neck, he slipped under her t-shirt and skimmed over the silky skin just below her bra.

Scully whimpered quietly and then gasped as his thumb brushed over the material of her bra and across her taut nipple. "We need to go inside Mulder… _now!"_

The door flew open; they both cringed and then laughed when it banged loudly against the wall. Mulder somehow managed to kick it closed and then he pressed Scully against the door holding her hands lightly above her head.

_"Oh fuck Scully, you're so unearthly beautiful…"_ he murmured breathlessly before his mouth descended to cover hers.

Scully groaned when she felt his tongue plunder her mouth and steal her breath before he pulled back to suck and bite her lips eagerly. When oxygen became necessary she gently met him halfway as they tongues danced erotically while their breath returned.

" _Mmmmmm…_ " Mulder groaned deeply, "I'm _never_ going to get enough of kissing you…" he nipped her bottom lip gently and met her eyes with an intense gaze, "Your lips feel so perfect against my mouth."

"I never want to go a day for the rest of my life without feeling your lips against mine..." Scully sighed happily.

Mulder grinned as he lifted her t-shirt up a little and then he dropped to his knees in order to kiss and taste the smooth skin of her stomach. "I can put them to other uses too…" he suggested as he reached her hipbone and paused to lick her languidly.

Scully braced her hands on his shoulders and gasped, "Mulder… _wait…stop!"_

Mulder pulled away instantly and Scully felt the world spin as his hot lips where abruptly removed from her skin. "Do you need to stop? We can wait. We can…"

Scully smiled at Mulder's rush to ensure her comfort over his obvious desires, "Mulder I just need to _sit down_. You're going to make my legs give way again," she explained to his obvious relief and pride.

Slipping out of his arms Scully walked away and towards the bed.

Mulder's jaw dropped as watched her toe off her sneakers, then _slowly_ unbutton and slide down her jeans to reveal high-legged black silk panties.

He unthinkingly started to gravitate towards her on his knees, _"God Scully…"_ he said weakly as she sat down on the end of the bed and he moved between her legs, "…you're _stunning_ …your legs are…"

"Short?" she asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Mulder laughed and shook his head, _"Beautiful…_ you're legs are stunning... _"_ he rushed to correct. "They're _so_ long," he looked up at her and grinned, "...s _o_ much Scully-Leg..."

His hand slid up her calf and along her thigh; Scully laughed brightly and brought her hand up to his cheek in an echo her earlier actions in the hallway.

Mulder smiled and acknowledged the echo by moving his head to kiss her palm again. This time the kiss was slower and more deliberate; he licked her palm with the tip of his tongue and then slowly moved over her wrist and up her arm. He kissed…he licked…and he grazed his teeth over her skin until Scully was trembling and barely able to sit up straight on the end of the bed.

Scully felt Mulder's hand move to the edge of her t-shirt again and she collected herself enough to block his arm; he looked at her questioningly.

" _You're_ wearing too many clothes Mulder," she looked down at the defined outline of his covered body,"…I _need_ to feel you against me."

Mulder quickly stood up on slightly shaky legs to remove his boots, trousers and shirt - he looked down to find Scully about to pull up her own t-shirt.

_"No Scully…"_ he said quickly and coarsely. _"Please…"_

Scully had a questioning look in her eyes, but she shrugged and dropped her arms to the bed. Mulder fell back down to he knees, now only wearing his boxers. She smiled at the _very_ large bulge in his underwear and then looked to meet his eyes.

" _I'd_ like to take it off…if you don't mind?" Mulder explained with an almost absurdly cautious tone…considering their position.

Scully nodded happily; "Shall I put you in charge of _all_ my clothing removal from now on?"

Mulder chuckled and lifted the edges of her t-shirt again to exposed her soft warm flesh to his lips, "I'm not sure that would be very _practical_ Scully…" he whispered against her rippling skin, "…but lets just say _only_ you and me from now on yeah?"

Scully hummed and ran her fingers through his hair, " _That_ goes without saying Mulder."

He smiled and held the edge of her t-shirt lifting it gently over her head; when her arms dropped down Mulder sat back on his heals and devoured her body with his eyes.

The black bra she wore did nothing to disguise her rigid nipples and her breath shortened under his intense inspection.

"You're _perfect_ Scully..." Mulder whispered reverently as he knocked his glasses up him nose with the back of his hand.

"I'm _far_ from perfect," Scully said sadly glancing at her body and considering her scars.

Mulder leaned in to kiss the most recent scar, on the left side of her torso. "I could have lost you on this day Scully...and I didn't even _consider_ the possibility that you might not come home to me. I just assume that we would have more time." He rested his hand on her hip tenderly, "Every single one of these scars remind me how _strong_ you are…how _brave_ you are...how _beautiful_ you are in _every_ way. They also remind me how easily you might not still be here with me..."

He was silent for a second then he reached up and ran his thumb over her lips softly, "But Scully...not _one_ of these scars detract from how heartbreakingly sexy you are, because to _me_ you are perfect."

Scully felt a tear slip down her face and she wiped it away quickly as she watched Mulder's eyes absorb her body. "You make me _feel_ beautiful..." she admitted with a sincere smile.

Mulder shook his head sadly at his partner's insecurities, "Scully I really need to stand you in front of a mirror sometime and explain to you in _great_ detail why almost every man we come into contact with _wants_ you...hell most of the women do too."

Scully laughed, "Mulder...I think you're bias."

"Scully, _you_ are delusional. You could've had _anyone_ you wanted…you could've had..." Mulder started to protest sadly.

Scully leaned forward and brushed her lips gently over his temple, "Mulder…ever since I've met you, I've only ever wanted you. _I'm yours..._ "

Mulder groaned and fell forward, he pressed her back onto the bed and his lips covered her breasts taking turns to suck her taut nipples through her bra. _"Scully…"_ Mulder mumbled with his mouth full.

Scully laughed and pushed herself up on one elbow - she slipped off his glasses gently and placed them on the bedside table, "We don't want to break those... _so sexy_..." she murmured happily and then reached back to unhook her bra.

Mulder pulled the straps of her bra down before disposing of her bra over his shoulder. " _Much better…"_ he growled out before returning to suckle on her tight little nibs.

_"Teeth…"_ Scully said with a groan, "…bite on them a little…"

Mulder raised his eyebrows and looked up at Scully's glowing eyes, he grinned around her nipple and then grazed it with his teeth.

" _Oh fuck Mulder…yes…"_ Scully gasped and bucked her hips up to feel his hard cock grind against her soft belly.

Mulder bit her flesh tenderly and flicked with his tongue before he scrapped his teeth back over her nipple again and reached with his fingers to pinch and twist the neglected neighbor.

Scully groaned when Mulder thrust himself against her hot wet centre; he could feel her wetness through their underwear and felt his cock slide between her folds and over her inviting core.

_"Scully…you feel amazing…"_ Mulder groaned as he continued to thrust against her.

Scully gasped at the duel assault and groaned at the sensation of Mulder generous hard cock rubbing against her soaking wet clit. Her climax hit hard and fast as she thrust her hips against him and dropped her head to the side _._

She opened her eyes a few seconds later to find Mulder's lips working his way up throat. She smiled at him lazily and lifted her arm to slowly comb her fingers through his hair, " _Undoubtedly_ the most intense orgasm I have every had…and you aren't even inside me yet…"

Mulder blushed slightly and glanced away, "What can I say Scully? You must _inspire_ me…" he dragged his teeth over her jaw and then kissed her lips softly.

"Mulder..." Scully asked sweetly against his lips, "...I really need..."

"What? I'll give you _anything..._ " Mulder said happily as he peppered light kisses over her face.

She pulled back slightly and smiled at him as she reached down to cup his solid cock, " _...this..._ "

 

 

If anyone knows a link to the artist please let me know and I'll post it...this is as close as I could find - [msrafterdark](http://malwi27.tumblr.com/post/129404452741/msrafterdark-requested-by-xfileme-amazing)

[Thank you for the link Teff!!](http://www.deviantart.com/browse/all/?section=&global=1&q=Mostly-meggles&offset=0)


	4. Finally in L.A.

Mulder grinned, "How long 'til your birthday Scully? I'll unwrap it for you…"

Scully laughed and directed him to role over onto his back, "It think I'd rather unwrap _this_ gift myself…" she replied slyly as she slid down his body and hooked her thumbs under the waistband of his boxers.

He groaned and automatically lifted his hips off the bed so Scully used the access to her advantage and quickly slipped his boxers down and off his feet. She looked up at him from the end of the bed and grinned, "Well…this is beyond even my _very_ active imagination."

Mulder choked out a short laughed and rolled his head back, "I've never been this hard in my life Scully…God I've wanted you for so long…I've _dreamed_ of you…" he paused and force himself to took down and meet her eyes as her face came level with his pulsating cock, "…every time I cum I picture _your_ face, your mouth on me…what it would feel like to thrust myself deep inside your _wet_ little cunt."

Scully gasped and her heart started pounding so loud she suspected even Mulder could hear the beat. Her eyes glowed and suddenly a tear slid down her cheek, _"Oh God Mulder…"_

Mulder looked concerned for a moment, "Sorry Scully, did I go to far? I didn't want to…"

Scully plunged his cock deep in into her mouth and sucked hard, he hit the back of her throat and Mulder groaned loudly as he tried, and failed, to stop himself from thrusting into her hot wet mouth. She pulled up slightly and sucked on his head while running her tongue along his slit and sensitive underside. Mulder hummed deeply and dropped his head back against the bed; every muscle in his body seemed to tense ad his tried to control his orgasm and his back arched off the bed when his feet pushed deeply into the mattress.

Scully licked his balls and then returned to gently suck and roll her tongue around the head, "Do you know what that does to me? I thought I might be the woman you'd _settled_ with…I was here so you might _learn_ to love me. That maybe after years by your side you would appreciate my loyalty…" She said as she continued to suck, lick and caress his pulsating cock. "But it's more than that isn't it? You _want_ me. You really want _me_ and not them?"

Mulder gasped as her lips descended. " _Them?_ Who? Who else could I possibly want? I've wanted you _forever_. I've never wanted _anyone_ this badly…I never will… _oh God Scully_ …" Mulder groaned when Scully immediately thrust his cock deep into her mouth and down the back of her throat. He tried to warn her but took them both by surprise when he came hot and hard straight as her muscles contracted around him.

" _Oh fuck…ohhhh I'm sorry…ohhhh shit…baby, you feel so good…ahhhhhh…Scully…yeah…yeah suck me…take me…yeah take it all…"_ Mulder roared as Scully rushed to swallow all of his rich hot cum.

After almost a minute Mulder slowly settled and started to deflate inside Scully's warm mouth. He lifted a heavy arm to brush the hair out of her face and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry…I didn't…"

Scully released him and slowly slinked up his body to rest on his chest, he felt her silk panties tickle his sensitive cock as she came to rest above him and smiled into her warm gaze.

"I wanted you to…" She kissed him gently and Mulder shuddered at the taste of himself of her lips, "…you taste so good Mulder, and now we can relax…and have some fun."

"Oh I'm already having more fun than I can handle Scully. I've never _had_ this much fun…" He grinned and leaned down to kiss her again then added sadly, "I wanted to cum inside you…"

"Oh you will Mulder… _over and over again_ …you'll have me so many times I'll make you forget what it felt like to be with another woman." Scully said with a mischievous smirk.

Mulder combed his fingers through her hair and pulled her mouth down to his. He kissed her deeply and groaned at the endless joys of her body, "I'm already there Scully…you're my history, my present, my future…you're _everything_ to me…"

The kissed ended and Scully dropped her cheek to his warm chest. She leaned to kiss down his breastbone slowly and then closed her eyes, "Let's sleep a while Mulder…" she said dreamily.

"But I…" Mulder started.

Scully smiled, "We aren't leaving this bed until I feel you inside me Mulder…I just want a nap…" she paused, "…I tell you what, if you wake first and you can wake me _any_ way you please."

Mulder groaned, "Jesus Scully you say something like that and then expect me to sleep?" he rolled his head back and felt his cock already starting to react to her words but then smiled as he felt Scully mould herself against his body and sigh peacefully.

His could definitely get used to this…

* * *

Scully felt pleasure shooting through her body and struggled to open her eyes, mid-way between sleep and lucidity she gasped and rolled her hips. _"Ohhhhhhhh god…Mulder…"_ she groaned deeply.

Mulder grinned and continued to lick along her swollen folds, "Even in your dreams you know it's me…" he murmured against her skin and Scully shuddered at the vibrations of his voice.

"In my dreams it's _always_ you Mulder…" she replied happily and opened her eyes to see Mulder lying between her legs, her panties long since disposed of.

"Mine too Scully…" he groaned and lifted one leg over his shoulder.

He drove one finger deep inside her core and Scully rolled her head back and laughed heart heartily as she bucked her hips up towards his face. _"Only_ you…" she repeated and Mulder smiled understanding her meaning.

"Being on the road is about to become _so_ much more fun…" Mulder said with a smile as he plunged a second finger alongside the first and began started to alternate between sucking and flicking her clit with his tongue.

Scully smiled as her eyes rolled back in her head and her orgasm flowed through her. "Oh Jesus Mulder…what a way to wake up… _ohhhhhh yeeeeeeeeah_ …"

After a minute she opened her eyes and was greeted by Mulder smiling down at her. Scully could feel his hard cock grinding into her hip and she smiled happily before lifting up to kiss him softly. "I hope we get to do this at _home_ too Mulder. From now on I don't plan on letting you out of my bed unless _absolutely_ necessary…"

Mulder smiled and felt tears spring to his eyes as he leaned to sprinkle kisses over her face. "I was lying here watching you sleep and started to think about all the times we've slept in adjoining rooms…just seconds away from each other…the nights I'd lay awake thinking of you… _so close_ …"

Scully shifted her body to lie under him and ran her hand over his bare hip, she nodded simply and then smiled serenely as she felt Mulder move slightly to find her entrance with his cock. "Now…" she whispered softly and she felt his head slip inside her tight tunnel.

_"Oh Jesus…"_ she groaned.

"Okay?" Mulder stopped and asked with concerned.

Scully grinned at him and leaned up to brush her lips over his, "Never been _this_ okay Mulder…" she murmured against his lips, _"…fill me…"_

Mulder smiled widely and ran his tongue over her lips as he slowly but steadily pushed himself inside her hot wet core, _"So tight…"_ he gasped against her lips.

"I've been waiting for you a long time Mulder…feels so good…never felt this full…" Scully gasped out and dropped her head to the side as her mind spun with the sensations.

Mulder cupped her face and brought her eyes back to meet his, "I love you so much Scully. You're fundamental to me…my lifeblood… _lov_ e doesn't seem like enough to describe how I feel about you…"

Scully gasped and a tear slipped down over her temple, " _You_ are more than enough." She flexed her internal muscle and smiled when Mulder groaned deeply. "Now Mulder…take me hard…make me yours."

Mulder gasped and pulled back before thrusting firmly back inside her body, _"Mine…"_ he gasped incredulously, "… _I_ am yours…God...you own my _soul_ …"

Scully groaned and reached back to braced herself on the headboard as Mulder began to firmly and deeply plough into her body, _"Fuck yessssss…finally..."_

He arched up and reached to guide Scully's legs up over his shoulders before nearly bending her in half and beginning to pound into her with all of his strength.

" _Oh fuck yes!"_ Scully gasped as she held on tight to the headboard and watched Mulder's muscles flex and sweat begin to shimmer on his skin. She brought one hand down to run over his taught arm muscles and moaned, _"So fucking sexy…"_

Mulder smiled down at her, "Scully...you have…a _filthy_ …mouth in…bed…" he growled out between thrust.

Scully gasped and rolled her head back, she met his eyes with a piercing gaze and grinned, "We're going to have soooo much fun Mulder…you have _no_ idea."

Mulder moaned and increased his pace, _"God…you're actually mine…fuck!"_

Scully reached to wrap her arms around him neck and held on tightly as Mulder jackhammered into her fiercely sweeping aside years of frustration and desire. _"SCULLYYYYYYYYYY…"_ he yelled her name and her muscles tighten and pulled him over the edge of his orgasm.

" _Yes…yes…yes…oh God Mulder…"_ Scully gasped as she came long and breathtakingly hard while Mulder pumped her full of his hot fluid. She dropped her face to his sweat slick shoulder and hungrily sucked and bit on his salty tendons. "So good…" she groaned slowly relaxing bonelessly into his arms.

Scully legs dropped to bed and she luxuriating in the slightly overwhelming weight of Mulder's body resting on top of her, his quickly softening cock still nestled inside her body.

" _Love you…so much…"_ Mulder murmured as he ran his teeth up her neck and kissed behind her ear.

Scully smiled and pushed him slightly onto his side.

The movement caused them to separate and they both sighed as Mulder curved into the side of her body and rested his head on her pillow while he kissed to side of her neck, " _My_ beautiful Scully…" he murmured happily.

"You sap…" Scully replied with a grin and a light slap on his bicep.

"Ahhhh but I'm _your_ sap…" Mulder said sleepily and brushed his nose along her neck breathing in her scent as sleep slowly claimed him.

Scully looked down at the top of his head out of the corner of her eye and smiled. She turned slightly on her side to face towards him and lifted her leg over his to cocoon him tighter in her embrace. Leaning down to kiss his temple softly she ran her hand over his waist and brought it to rest on his hip.

"Yeah…this is how I like _my_ Mulder…" she whispered with a smile.


End file.
